


The old gods of the spring

by Nineveh_uk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark Crack, Gen, mysterious forces of the world, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineveh_uk/pseuds/Nineveh_uk
Summary: There can be no victory without sacrifice, and the spirits of the hot spring demand their price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to failfandom_anon for underlying idea...

There can be no victory without sacrifice. Victor knew this, but he had thought that he had paid. Paid and paid over again in blood and bone. Willingly he had given his youth, his family, his foolishness. For this, for the prospect of Yuuri's victory, hadn't he given all over again? His last years and the gold that would have come with them, Yakov's love.

_The gold had become base metal. Yakov still loves you._

The old gods demanded more. To bathe in the waters of the spring is to owe them allegiance.

Makkachin was dead. Yuuri had made him come and Victor had arrived in time to bury his face in the warm fur and hold him in his lap. The vet slid in the needle with a single drop of blood and he slackened and went silent. Mari had taken him away. They would hold a funeral, she promised, as for Vicchan.

Yuuri returned the next evening, and Victor didn't have to explain, because of course Yuuri of all people would have read that one interview.

'He was all the family I had.'

'I know. But you have me, now. You have all of us.'

Then it had been Yakov who had held him as he wept inconsolably, the puppy licking confusedly at his tears. Yuuri seemed to have got along surprisingly well with Yakov, it was a relief.

_I have you._

His face was against Yuuri's shoulder, Yuuri's arms around him, Yuuri's hand gentle against his hair. Dimly he heard the sounds of the inn rise from below, the customers laughing, the clinking sounds of people dining, the splashing of the waters in the fountain.

_Please let Yuuri win the Grand Prix Final. Please let Yuuri win the World Championships. Please let me have Yuuri._

The old gods listen.

**Author's Note:**

> I confess, my hopes for episode 9 are torn between Makkachin lives! and Makkachin dies for the best canon angst.


End file.
